Kickin it one shots
by kimcrawford1
Summary: Kickin it one shots about the adventures the gang goes on and their daily life.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 3rd fanfiction story for kickin it, I hope you like it xxx

kim pov

BEEP! - time to get up wow, oh, oh ,no

i attempted to climb out of bed but failed, by falling and landing on my foot, ow, ouch it really hurts.

Kim it will be fine, try and walk it off.

i began to struggled to stand up and achieved I then tried to walk to my door put failed and fell over again in pain, not my best idea, how am I going to be able to do karate with a sore foot, ouch, it extremely hurts.

kim- ouch, oh ,ow,

then my brother , James came in my bedroom with a curious look on his face.

you see me and James are normally the only people who live in this house, considering my parents are alway on business trips. The last time I saw my mom was last summer and the last time I saw my dad I was a green belt in karate.

James- Kim are you okay?

kim- No, I literally got off on the wrong side of the bed and I really hurt my foot, I cannot barely walk and I have karate today and I don't know what to do.

James- first, calm down kim, by the looks of it you might have seriously dislocated your foot sis. I suggest you miss practice today, have some rest and I call your sensei, it's Rudy isn't it?

kim- yeah, Rudy, that's it, thanks bro, what are you doing today?

James- I have to go to work, I got a job at falafel phils.

kim- oh, cool, I'm going to go back to sleep.

james- okay.

he then left to call Rudy, and I literally had to hop into bed.

Rudy pov

Ring!

rudy- hello?

james- hi, it's James Kim's older brother.

rudy- oh, hi James how are you these days?

james- oh, I'm good.

Rudy- so wassup? Why did you ring?

James- it's about Kim.

rudy- what happened is she alright, is she dead, is she in the hospital, did she move to France?

im starting to run out of possible options.

James- Rudy, calm down, she dislocated her foot and she can barely walk so she won't be able to make practice today, sorry.

Rudy- oh that's okay, I hope she feels better soon.

James- thanks Rudy.

rudy- it's swag yo.

James- what?

Jerry- Rudy, don't use my swag talk yo, not cool man.

Rudy- okay, James gotta go, see ya

James- bye Rudy

after I finished my phone call with james, I went to start practice.

Rudy- hey guys, Kim can't make practise today so, Jerry your with Jack and Milton your with Eddie.

Jerry- aw man I'm gonna get crushed yo.

Jack- why can't kim come to practice Rudy?

rudy- she dislocated her foot so she can barely walk

Jack- ok.

...

after practice we all decided to go to falafel phils to grab a bite, to find James at falafel phils.

Rudy- hey, James what are you doing here?

James- working, I gotta job here.

jack- em, shouldn't yo be looking after kim though?

James- she said she was fine on her own for a few hours while I was away.

Jack- do you mind if I go and see her?

James- no nto all here is the key.

jack- thanks, see ya guys.

Rudy- bye.

jacks pov

i hope Kim's alright, **why'd you care so much Jack? **Cause she is a friend. **Or much more then a friend. **No. Maybe. Yes. Ok, fine yes I do have a crush on her.

i finally arrived at Kim's house, opened the door and closed it. I assumed kim was in her room, which I smoothly made my way found a peaceful, innocent kim, sleeping, I wonder what she's dreaming about. Then went downstairs to get a drink and something to eat. I got a packet if crisps and a diet coke. I then put the tv on and watched the Big Bang theory. It is so hilarious, sheldon seriously doesn't get the hang of sarcasm- apahahahahahah.

sheldon- Penny.

penny- sheldon

sheldon- Penny

oh god I can't stop laughing, I think I'm starting to cry with laughter, not proper tears cause I'm a man.

...

after watching numerous of episodes of the Big Bang theory,I decided to check up on kim.

i went up to her room to find her still asleep- I mean how much sleep does a girl need.

i decided to snuggle up with kim trying to get sleep as well, hoping she won't mind. This bed is so comfy, especially with her in it.

...

kims pov

I woke up fEaling a strong arm wrapped around my petite waist. I tilted my he'd to see who it belonged to, and suddenly realised it was jack's- what is he doing here?, not that I am complaining or anything. I then rolled over not noticing I woke up Jack.

Jack- hey, had a nice sleep?

kim- yeh it was nice, but em not to be rude but em, er, what are you doing here?

jack- I saw James working at Falafel phils and he told he you had a sore foot and you were in the house on your own, so I was just making sure you are okay and to keep you company and occupied.

kim- awe that is so sweet, thank you.

i then kissed him on the cheeks.

kim- can you get me some chocolate, jacky, please?

jack- ok, I'll be right back.

...

jacks pov

I then went downstairs and went to the chocolate cupboard, yep kim and James are chocolate fanatics. I came back up the stairs and gave kim the chocolate.

jack- here's the chocolate for a beautiful girl.

kim- awe your so sweet cutie.

awe I love that name, even better when she says it with her southern accent. I then realised we were both leaning in, our lips were inches apart. i could tell she couldn't stand the tension, so I cupped her face and kissed her fully on the lips, god it feels good. our little make out session lasted about 5 mins.

jack+Kim- wow.

jack- so kimmy, would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?

kim- of cource, I would love to as long as you don't call me kimmy.

i then chuckled.

i then gave her another kiss on the lips but it was shorter.

i, Jack Brewer, has the best girlfriend ever.

******thank you for reading- please review, follow, favourite, etc.**

******i love you guys.**

******You guys the reason why I love writing, you put a smile on my face everyday, I truly love y'all. Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Kickin it one shots

Chapter 2

Kim pov

I used to be the only girl in the dojo, I wasn't ignored and I wasn't invisible, but that all changed when she came along. Now I'm nothing. Sometimes I think the guys only use me to keep the dojo. They basically worship this girl, their like desperate dogs wanting a treat, but they don't know the real her. Melody Jobson is a lying, cheating, dolled up Barbie.

…

At the dojo.

Kim- hey guys, did you here? The Seaford mall is having a talent show, I just signed up

Jack- why would you sign up for it? What are you going to do?

Kim- well, thanks for the support and I'm going to sing.

Melody- hey guys, I signed up for the talent show.

Jack- congratulations, I know you will win this thing.

You see what I mean?

Kim- em, I gotta go.

Milton- but karate class is just starting.

Kim- em, I, its family stuff, my bro is em ill

Jerry- ok see ya.

Jack- yeh, ill just spar with melody.

My bro isn't actually; I just needed to get out of there.

I'm going to go to the lake.

…..

Milton's pov

I know somethings up with kim, I just can't put my finger on it.

I can tell she feels invisible around us, considering the way the guys treat her is rudely, especially when we are around Melody. I don't think I like that girl, there is something evil about that girl.

Milton- hey guys, do you think kim is alright? She seems quite distant at the moment.

Jack- calm down, she's fine, probs just tired.

I decided to drop the subject; however I don't think Jack's opinion is true, oh well, back to practice.

Milton- maybe.

…..

Next day at school.

Kim's pov

I'm in the music room alone, at school.

I'm normally here writing songs. My friends don't care where I am, they are proberly, being happy with Melody.

I'm working on my song for the talent show, I will show the guys I am not a dumb blonde they can use.

It's called had me at hello.

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (X5)

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Melody pov

I'm spying on Kim because I know she is competing in the talent show tomorrow.

I can hear her singing this song, its better then what I could do, maybe I could blackmail her and make her singing for me and I can lip sing. Yep, that sounds like a good plan. Kim will be shattered to the ground; I mean I already have these stupid guys from the dojo wrapped around my little finger.

Melody- hey kim

Kim- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Kim pov

Kim- what are you doing here? Were you spying on me?

Melody- yes, I was, congrats, Barbie.

Kim- excuse me

Melody- you heard me.

Kim- what do you want before, I rip all your hair out?

Melody- well I wanted to tell you, you did a fantastic job on writing and singing that song before.

Kim- em thanks.

Melody- no probz, but you better sing that in the talent show, while I lip sing it, otherwise, tell all your secrets, like your little crush on Jackie.

Kim- and how will you get these 'secrets'?

Melody- I found this book in 'Kim's diary ' in the changing rooms at the dojo.

Kim- fine, I'll do it.

Melody- good. We don't speak of this to anyone got it blondie.

Kim- ok, fine, but please take good care of the guys, they are special.

Melody- whatever, they are just losers.

She then stormed out of the music room.

…

At kim's house.

What am I going to do? The song I am singing .

knock! Knock!

kim- come in

then came Donna Tobin walking into my room, what would she want?

donna- hey kim, I heard your convo with melody, and I just want to ask do you want to be friends

Kim- wait, I need to process this, so you want to be friends

donna- yeh, I know we have said things in the past but I want to be friends again, but if you don't want to, I'm fine with that.

kim- Donna, of course we can be friends, but what did you say about Melody?

donna- I was trying to find the music teacher and I then overheard your convo with Melody, and let me tell ya she is a bitch.

kim- yeh I know, but she has the guys wrapped around Her little finger, they won't believe a word I say, man they can't even believe I sing.

donna- oh they will, oh look at the time I got to go, see ya later, I'm glad we are friends again, ttyl.

kim- bye.

...

the talent show- in the dojo

melody- so everything is set up kim.

kim- yeh, this microphone is plugged into this radio, which leads to the dj stand in the court yard, which will lead the music and my voice clear and loud.

melody- good, see ya later, I'm up now.

...

in the court yard

Milton pov

host- let's give it up for Melody Jones singing had me at hello

melody singing:

I can feel you from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you dont have a clue.

she sounds amazing but familiar, hold on she sounds like kim, where is she, I heard she dropped out of the talent show.

milton- hey guys, where's kim?

jack- I havent seen her, lets check the dojo.

we then went to the dojo.

Jerry- it sounds like Melody's singing sounds more closer in the dojo then in the courtyard.

milton- em guys, why is kim singing Melody's song?

jack- she sounds the same.

milton- guys I think kim is singing for melody.

jerry- that makes more sense then kim lip singing it.

is he stupid? Don't answer that.

Eddie- what do we do about it?

Jack then stormed out into the courtyard.

... In the courtyard

jack- stop!

melody- whats going on?

jack- dont you dare give me all that innocent talk, I know what you did to kim.

Melody- what are you talking about?

jack- you don't know what I am talking about then let's make it loud and clear! This girl, is lip singing, my friend kim Crawford was singing for her.

the audience gasped.

kim then came out into the courtyard.

Jack- why kim? Why would you sing for her?

kim- em, er, she blackmailed me, she has my diary and she said she would read all my secrets to everyone.

Jack- why didn't you tell me?

kim- because she had you wrapped around her little finger, you practically worshipped her, for instance when I said that I was entering the talent show, you asked me why I would sign up for it and when melody told you she said she signed up you ignored ame and shahid she would win for sure.

Jack- look kim, I'm sorry I ignored you and acted like a jerk, I admit I did have a did like her, but now I realise you are the only girl I see and I love you with all my heart.

kim- I love you too.

we then kissed.

receving 'awes' from the audience.

host- now lets hear it for the really singer Kim Crawford.

Verse 1  
I can feel you from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you dont have a clue  
That im signed sealed delivered with a stamp on  
Chorus  
You dont have to try to hard  
You already have my heart  
You dont have a thing to prove  
Im already into you  
So  
Hold hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause im so so good to go  
Dont dont dont say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Dont dont dont say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
Verse 2  
Baby close your mind  
And dont say another word  
Cause im already to let you know  
How i feel about you  
In any way shape or form  
And my hearts blowin to this epic dance song  
Chorus  
You dont have to try to hard  
You already have my heart  
You dont have a thing to prove  
Im already into you  
So  
Hold hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause im so so good to go  
Dont dont dont say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Dont dont dont say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
Verse 3  
I could feel you from a mile away  
My pulse stoped racing from the words that you said  
And you always say so many  
Like you dont have a clue  
That ill always be  
Signed sealed delievered with a stamp on  
Chorus  
So  
Hold hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause im so so good to go  
Dont dont dont say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
You'll always say hello  
You had me at hello  
Oh

...

host- and the winner is ... Kim Crawford.

kim pov

everything turned out great in the end, I finally admitted my feelings towards Jack and now we are dating, I got my friends back, me and Donna became good friends and for melody, let as just say, british boarding school should keep her straight.

i can't be any more happy.

you had me at hello

**thank you for reading, please review and I will update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTEST!**

**Have you ever felt like you have had a one shot idea, but you don't want to carry on the story making more one shots? Or you have a creative story you want to share?**

**well this contest is for you!**

**This next chapter is up to you. So me send a pm or review in your story lines and summaries for this chapter. This is your time to show people your kickin it one shot ideas, it is your time to express yourself.**

**the contest ends this Friday at 4:30pm and I will pick the best storyline idea from my personal opinion.**

**I would also want say, this may happen for future chapters.**

**i can't wait to here your talented and interesting ideas.**

**love amy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The winner is now revealed!**_

**The winner is ... anaross3000**

**i do admit the ideas I was sent were incredible, but in my opinion this one stood Out the best.**

**i am so sorry to the authors ideas I didnt pick, it was so hard choosing, they were all brilliant, however congratulations to ... anaross3000.**

**i will be updating very shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack pov

my life is great I have a beautiful girlfriend called Donna, i love her to pieces, I dont see why kim hates her, yeh she can make a joke about her, but nothing too mean, kim just doesn't realise that she is amazing and hot. Kim says she is cheating on me with 5 other I guys, but I honestly think she is talking bullshit, I don't talk to her that much now, I just don't know what to believe anymore.

anyways, I am currently in the dojo beating a NOW headless dummy to its death, oh well Rudy will just have to get a knew one, or we can just use jerry, I mean we are talking about beating dummies, right?

...

after a while the guys and Kim came in.

Jack- hey guys and Kim.

kim- seriously your still mad at me for telling the truth to you?

jack- you were lying, Donna wouldn't do that, she is not like that.

Kim- SERIOUSLY! YOU NEED TO OPEN YOUR EYES JACK AND REALISE WHO YOU TRUST! I KNOW YORU IN LOVE AND IT MAKES YOU CRAZY BUT I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!

jack- you know what I am sick of your fricking jealousy, your just bloody jealous because your not my girlfriend and you never will.

Kim- you know what believe what you want, but stay away from me, good luck in life.

ok that hurt, but I am still mad!

...

kim pov

At my locker...

i can't believe jack is such a jerk, he chose that slut over me.

i feel like pounding a dummy until its head falls off.

he broke the wasabi code and my heart, I think I am going to go home and cry my freakin eyes out.

...

here I am sitting on my sofa; eating ice cream; watching the notebook and painting my toe nails. I'm in heart broken hibernation for the night, I feel so alone and betrayed, I knew I shouldn't of trusted jack as a friend, he never really cared, he used me.

get over it Kim, he isn't worth it, he betrayed you and he made his decision, you can't do anything about it now. I know Im just so shocked I was never important to him. Kim, he is probably caught up in love and his mind is somewhere else, he should come to his senses soon. Yeh, but I can't just wait for him to realise that I am not the type of girl to be pushed around. Hello, conscious are you still there... Nope, fine then be that way.

...

next day

i can't take it anymore, I miss jack so much, it's unbelievable, why can't he see I'm telling the truth? It's not fair, I'm his friend he should be loyal enough to realise that I am following the wasabi code and being honest, I'm so frustrated.

he hasn't spoken once since our argument, I'm so weak and helpless, I'm on the verge of crying. It's obvious the guys are gonna take Jacks side, since they have their special bond. Why does it have to be so complicated?

...

jacks pov

i went up to the guys, considering it is my usual routine.

jack- hey guys, wassup?

jerry- nothing much yo, how ya feeling?

jack- alright

eddie- have you seen kim?

jack- no and I don't plan to.

milton- you know what jack? I am really disappointed in you.

jack- and why's that?

milton- because you chose Donna over Kim, and she is supposed to be your bestfriend, how could you?

jack- because I know she was lying and Donna would never do anything like that, Donna is faithful, beautiful, kind, and hot, Kim's just jealous.

milton- KIM WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! And you know what I am done with you, good luck

jack- so, your taking her side, what friends you are?

jerry- yo I have you know your the one who broke the wasabi code, so I wouldn't call us bad friends if I were you.

eddie- you know what for once jerry is right and it's weird.

jerry- HEY!

milton- later jack.

oh great, I lost all my friends, their just being weird, I am right, Donna is not cheating on me. Really jack your gonna choose your girlfriend over your friends, I think you need to think this through, maybe Kim is telling the truth, I mean come on man, you are being quite hypocritical, you should figure this out.

stupid conscious, this is complicated.

...

kim pov

i felt a tap on my shoulder, oh my who is it now. I turned around to see the guys standing there generally.

milton- how ya holding kim?

kim- I'm alright, have you seen jack? I feel so guilty about yesterday.

jerry- yo look kim, we all know you are telling the truth, jack is being a total jackass.

eddie- dude Your on fire.

Jerry- what? FIRE! HELP! AWHHHHHHH, run for your life.

Milton- jerry calm down! Eddie just don't say that again!

eddie just rolled his eyes, whereas I was trying to hold back the laughter.

milton- anyways kim, I just think we need to keep our distance with jack, and maybe he might get hit in the head and face the facts.

kim- em.. Ok.

i didn't know how to respond to that.

...

a few days afterwards...

jacks pov

i feel so alone without the gang,I don't feel complete, I need them back, but there is no point now, but what about Donna?

I walk past the janitors closet making my way to class and I hear some sort of pleasure noise, like moaning and groaning. i opened it to reveal Donna doing stuff ( don't wanna go into too much detail) with Brad Wolfe; the captain of the football team, why Jocks?

jack- DONNA, what the heck is going on?

Donna- what does it look like I'm doing? I'm making love.

she disgusts me.

jack- we are over.

she then laughed.

Donna- yeh, cos I am so bothered, I mean look at you, your nothing but a skate rat, just run back to Kim, freak.

what but such!

jack- and your nothing but a slut with no heart.!

Donna- oh my, I am starting to cry, boo hoo, see ya loser

ok,I am officially heartbroken, I'm just gonna hibernate my weakness, how can that slut be so mean?

Im so pissed off.

...

later that day.

Kim pov

rumours have been going round about jack finding out that Donna is cheating on him.

poor guy, I heard he ran home crying with actual tears, not little weeps, god bless him, I'm gonna check on him, he may of not been loyal but I need to help a friend out.

i went over to the guys to see if they heard anything.

Kim- hey guys, did you hear about Jack?

milton- yeah, Kim I think you should go and see him, I'll cover you in class.

kim- yeah I will, thanks, see ya.

...

I'm on Jacks porch, knocking on the door waiting for a response- nothing.

i didn't think I would have to do this.

i grabbed a hair slide and pick at the door until it clicked- finally

Kim- JACK! ARE YOU OK?

no response.

i went up to his room to see tissues scattered across the room, a tube of ice cream and an unusual, jack like lump underneath the covers on his bed, man, I thought I was bad when it came to break ups- Kim now is not the time!

Kim- jack

i whispered.

Kim- jack.

i took the cover of revealing and crying and half asleep jack, oh bless, he looked so cute and unhappy.

jack- what do you want Kim? Are you here to tell me 'I told you so'?

Kim- no, not at all, I'm here to comfort you, and help you get over your break up.

jack- but I betrayed you and I broke the wasabi code.

kim- look we all make mistakes, and heck you were in love, love makes you crazy, I've made mistakes when it came to love, and I am sure there's more to come, although I hope not, otherwise I'm gonna have to buy more ice cream.

jack laughed a bit, which made me smile of the sight of making him happy, god he is cute.

hold on did I say that out loud?

jack- yes you did Kim, but it's alright.

i sighed in relief, I thought it would be awkward.

jack- look Kim, there is no easy way to say this, and I know I just came out of a relationship, but I really like you a lot.

Kim- I like you too.

we then started leaning in, centimetres apart, and SLAM! Our lips smashed together perfectly, like they were made for each other. I could feel sparks flying, tingles running down my spine, and yep there's the butterflies again.

jack- wow, your great at comforting.

kim- thanks, I know hehe

jack- I love you, Kim.

Kim- I love you too.

**Thanks guys! Please review and I'll catch you later. Peace. Love. Music.**


End file.
